The Last Stand Of A Warrior
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Eighteen year old Timmy's life is changing constantly.From dating,graduating,etc.But when the Black Fairy Dragon takes unexpected revenge,will he be able to put a stop to it before he forgets it altogether?


**A/N:**After much success with other fanfics,I thought it might be fun to try and make an even bigger success writing at the first section I acutally 'made' a success.It's sad,pll keep getting mad at BH and saying that DP is taking away from FOP.I say it's crazy and in a way it seems like he doesn't spend as much time with it,but what will ya do.This is yet another est. with Timmy as the Fairy Warrior,but with a new twist...Timmy graduating high school and almost too old for God Parents,a somewhat strained relationship with his girlfriend of seven years Tootie...ok,OK.I'm giving out 'way' too much info.Anywho,read on!

Timmy slept soundly under the familiarty of his old covers,with different parts of his room arranged in oddly shadowed patterns from the languidly rising pale orange sphere that was surfacing in sea of pink and faint dark cerlean.However,the pattering of small feet outside his door and the sounds of someone entering his room didn't stir the still stubbournly slumbering Seventeen and a half-year-old from his firm realm of sleep.

"Wake up!"

The pierecing wail in itself caused Timmy to bolt completely upright in bed,panting hard as thin beads of sweat started to stream down his brow and made him suddenly realize he was going to be late for School.But not before turning to look fondly down at his Seven-year-old black-haired,green-eyed brother Sammy,who grinned back up at him impishly.

"Mama said it's time to wake up,"He told him in a small,quiet voice,taking a few steps back towards the door,"And I was wondering..."he giggled shyly,shifting weight from one foot to the other nervously,"Could I borrow some money so me and Tilly can go to the Arcade after School?"

Timmy paused to stifle a yawn,"Maybe..."he finally said semi-tiredly,tossing the covers off his bed and dropping his feet down onto the ground to stand straight up at a soild height of nearly 5'9,as he dug around the random contents of his pocket for his wallet,"Have you told Mom?"

But before Sammy had a chance to reply,a shrill call similiar to his sounded and Seven-year-old Tilly came bursting into the door.Being the exact opposite from Sammy,she came hurtling into the room and taking a giant leap into the air,landed squarely on Timmy's chest.Thus,bringing the nearly towering Teen back down onto his partially made bed.

"Mom says you're both in trouble if you don't get down right now,"she sangsmirkingly,sliding off her older Brother and starting to bounce up and down on his still messy bed,"Not to worry,I told her you were sleeping."

Frowning in uncertain relief,Timmy only caught her as she went up after her last sentence and setting her down on his way out,slipped Sammy a few spare dollars.Timmy,in question,had grown up a lot of the years and although he still had enough kid in him to keep Cosmo and Wanda around.Time was proving to not be on their side,because in less then two days Timmy would be out of High School and have his sights set on College.But even though all that was happening,he still always made time for his friends and for the one who truely loved...Tootie.

"Guys,did Mr. You-Know-Who get my report?"Timmy haulted from following his Twin siblings out and leaned backward to inquire his fish quickly,"I really don't need another failing grade in his class."

Both Cosmo and Wanda tried their best to look cheerful,as they nodded with a simlutanuous amount of energy.Satisfied,he bid them Good-bye and made his way after the two rambunctious childern.But Wanda only looked on solemnly,her mind in a different place altogether as it had been for the last few weeks and always travelling back through time it seemed.

"What's wrong now?"Cosmo asked her idly,eyeing his reflection carefully as some of the light was now falling onto thier bowl,"And when did Timmy get a new fish?Hey!"he shouted out in a voice marked by oblivous accusion,"Is there something you aren't telling me here?"

Wanda took a moment to let in and out a breath,before starting to reply paitently,"I'm just worried that that 'time' might be approaching soon,"she paused to restrain her voice from wavering,as she went on to say firmly,"And I'mafraid that something else might happen soon too."

What could Wanda be anxious about?Find out in ch. 2!


End file.
